Of Angels and Soldiers
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: Complete! It's been two years since Aeris died, and Cloud would do anything to see her again. When his life is in jeopardy, will he consider death? Or will the sweet memory of Aeris save him? CA
1. The Tortured

Of Angels and Soldiers

Chapter 1: The Tortured

Cloud loved to work. Well, he didn't really love it, but it kept him from starving, and it gave him a reason not to think of Aeris. Two years had gone by since her death, and he relived it every night in his dreams. He missed her, and she still lived on in his heart.

He sat at Tifa's desk in her apartment on top of the bar, starring intently at a map. He scanned the area mentally, and jogged down the stairs and outside to his bike. He had just swung his leg over it when---

"Cloud!"

He turned and saw Tifa in the doorway.

"Where are you going?"

Cloud shrugged, "I have a delivery." It was his new line of work. People called him to deliver things, and they paid him. Sometimes it was minimal like boxes of food to a local restaurant, and other times it was crates of weapons to the local armory.

"When will you be back?"

"Day or two."

Tifa frowned, and gave him a look. _She knows you're lying_. Tifa could always spot a liar. The truth was, Cloud didn't have a delivery.

"Alright," She whispered, "alright. Be careful." She said it in a defeated tone, as if she knew he wasn't coming back. Cloud didn't have a delivery. He just wanted--- he wasn't quite sure what he wanted anymore.

"Yeah," Cloud said, gunned the engine, and was gone.

That was a week ago. He didn't know what lead him back to her church, he just knew he felt closer to Aeris there, so it's where he took refuge. He couldn't deal with Tifa right now. So what if they saved the world? He had lost the most precious thing he had ever had, and it was all of his fault. He barreled down the highway at top speed, with all of that on his mind, heading back to the church for the night. Every day since he had come to her church, he went out on his bike and tried to go to the City of the Ancients. He had gotten very close this time, but he couldn't bring himself to visit her watery grave. He hadn't noticed the debris that littered the highway. They were doing repairs. Cloud tried to break, but too late; his bike flipped him off, and landed on top of him with a sickening crunch. He woke up in a hospital, a nurse fixing a bandage across his chest. His vision was blurry, he could only tell that this nurse had long hair…. long brown hair…

"Where… Aeris?" He asked.

"Well!" The nurse cried, "Welcome back." Her voice was firm but gentle, but in a shattering heart beat, he rubbed his eyes. Was it… her? The woman before him did look very much like Aeris, but that was impossible, wasn't it?

"Where am I?" He rasped.

"Hospital. You had a nasty fall, lucky those workers saw you or who knows what would have happened."

Cloud tried to sit up, but the nurse stopped him. "Whoa there, you're very sick."

"What?"

"You have internal bleeding, from where we don't know yet. You're going to be here a few days."

Cloud slumped back down on the pillows, and stared at the nurse. The light from the moon glinted in through the window upon her face. Even in the darkness, he could tell her eyes were a deep brown, not the vibrant green of Aeris's, and her face was plain where Aeris was beautiful. His heart sank. For a minute, for one glorious minute, he thought---

"A picture would last much longer, I promise." She said with a chuckle.

Cloud averted his eyes from her, and turned to the window instead.

"Is there anyone I can call?" She asked.

"No," Cloud answered, "there's no one."

The nurse put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way. She then placed her other hand under his left peck, and he cried out in pain.

"Sorry, it's sore, isn't it?"

"Yes," He said through gritted teeth. And then, "what happens if I don't stay?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Just wondering," He said with a shrug.

"Well, your body will shut down."

Cloud turned to look out of the window again. Shut down… as in die. Why didn't she say that? It was much easier.

"Your tests are going to be tomorrow morning, you're lucky number one."

"Lucky," Cloud said with a frown.

"You are a brooder, aren't you?" She asked.

"Who are you?" Cloud asked, "What's your name?"

"Raine." She replied, "Nurse Raine to you."

"Why don't you just give me some Healing Materia and I'll be on my way?" Cloud asked.

Raine chuckled again, "Healing Materia… what a fad that was, wasn't it? We haven't used that in two years. Sorry, it's back to the potions for you."

"I don't have any gil. I can't afford potions." Cloud said.

"Well, lucky for you, this one is on the house." And she winked at him.

Cloud stared. Was she coming on to him?

"Raine Odell 1245, Raine Odell, 1245."A voice interrupted their silence.

She swore under her breath. "That's Maternity. I'll be back as soon as I can to tuck you in." She winked at him again before exiting his room.

As soon as he was sure the nurse was safely down the hall, Cloud sat up, trying not to scream from the blistering pain in his stomach. He dressed as quickly as he could, and checked the hallway. _I don't deserve their help… I was never brave enough to do it myself, but my body will do it for me. I'll be meeting you soon, Aeris…_And he slipped out of the hospital and into the dead of the night.


	2. An Angel's Decision

Thank you all for reviewing! Clorith, where have you been, girl?

Oh yeah, my DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy, honest!

Chapter 2: An Angel's Decision

Tifa walked into the church. She had never been here before, but the cathedral was in decay as all of the planet was. Thick vines decorated the walls so only streams of sunlight filtered in. Someone had cleared away the weeds from the stained glass windows, and they glowed in the afternoon sun. The pews were layered with inches of dust. Marlene scampered along next to Tifa, eying her surroundings. "Is this where Cloud lives?"

"So it seems," Tifa replied.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"He'll be back." Tifa answered, sitting down in pew, Marlene beside her.

Tifa must have dozed off. She opened her eyes to the roar of a motorcycle approaching. Marlene looked at her. "Cloud!" She cried happily, and ran to the door to greet him. Cloud entered a few minutes later, and his jaw almost dropped open in shock. "Marlene?"

"Hi, Cloud!"

"What are you…" He stopped short when he saw Tifa, her arms crossed, looking positively furious. "Hello, Tifa."

Tifa walked to them, and bent down to Marlene. "Grown up talk, kiddo."

"Fine," She said with a roll of her eyes, and scampered to the church doors.

"Stay where I can see you." Tifa told her.

"There's some flowers in the back room, why don't you go see if they need watering?" Cloud asked.

Marlene grinned, and ran off.

"She's gotten so big," Cloud said.

"Don't try that with me," Tifa snapped. "Did you think I was stupid? Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

"Tifa, what…"

"The hospital, Cloud! A friend works there, she recognized you because Marlene talks about you all the time and…" She let out a small frustrated scream.

Cloud avoided her eyes. "You shouldn't be here, Tifa."

"Why the hell not?" She paused, "Listen to me, now I sound like Barrett! Cloud--- you're hurt, you need help. You can't just go running out of hospitals in the middle of the night!"

Cloud didn't answer her.

Tifa studied him for a moment, and then covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh God… I know what you're doing."

"What am I doing, Tifa?"

Tifa looked around the church. "I can't believe why I didn't see it sooner." She grabbed his face, and forced him to look at her, "I know what you're doing, and I won't let you. You think by dying, you'll be able to see her again."

"What's the use, Tifa? I don't think I can save anyone… not even myself."

Aeris reached out her hand as if to touch Cloud's shoulder, but it was as if there was a glass window blocking her. She had been watching over Cloud since she died, and it caused her so much pain to see how much grief she caused him.

"Aeris,"

She turned as her mother called her. Ifalna was beautiful, even more beautiful than her daughter, but her face held a frown. "Dear, that world is no longer yours."

"He's so sad," Aeris whispered and she turned back to the scene before her. Her cinnamon ribbons of hair that cascaded down her face hid the tears shining in her eyes.

"I know, but there's nothing you can do."

"He really loves me, Mom… that makes me very happy."

Ifalna sighed, "Every day you're watching him more and more."

"He needs me more each day." She sighed, "Would it be so bad…"

Ifalna held up her hand, "Aeris."

"I love him, Mom. If I just went back for a little while…"

"Don't you think that would make things worse? The last thing he needs is to lose you again."

Tears began to trail down Aeris's cheeks. "I'm scared for him. He's hurt, and he won't get any help. I'm scared he'd end his life just to see me…"

"There's no place here for those who take their lives of their own accord." Ifalna whispered.

"I'm going back." Aeris said. "I made up my mind."

"Aeris…"

"I have to." She whispered, resting her hand against the smooth pool blocking her from her beloved.

"If you do, you'll have little or no memory."

"I know the rules." She paused, "He'll help me."

Ifalna sighed, staring at her daughter. "So young, so beautiful… you have been through so much."

Aeris gave a small smile. "I love you, mom."

"Are you certain you want to do this?"

Aeris turned back to Cloud, and her heart felt light. "Yes."

Tifa sighed, she knew getting Cloud to move on would be hard, but _this_ hard? Granted, it was romantic the way he kept her in his heart, yet so sad at the same time. "I know you miss her, we all do. But how long will you punish yourself? It's not your fault, and I care too much about you to watch you go through this. Come home, let me take care of you, you should be in bed."

"No one can help me," He whispered.

Tifa reached out, and touched his arm. "Let me try."

"You should stay away from me, all of you. I can't be trusted. After everything, I'm just a puppet."

Tifa sighed, "Sephiroth has been gone for two years now. Nothing that happened was ever your fault. No one has ever blamed you for anything!"

"I bet she has."

Tifa sighed again, "How could you think that? Didn't you see the way she looked at you? She adored you."

"You don't understand. It was my job to protect her, and I failed! She trusted me!" He jumped to his feet, and slammed his Buster into the floor. The sound echoed throughout the cathedral. "DAMMIT!"

"Cloud---"

He was slumped over, his body resting on the handle of his sword, and he was panting. "Just go, Tifa."

"No way." She walked to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Come home. Marlene misses you… I miss you. Will you please stop--- just stop running from me."

Cloud averted her eyes. He knew Tifa had feelings for him, and he did care about her, but as nothing more than a good friend. He could never give Tifa the love she so desperately wanted from him.

The sound of an approaching motorcycle interrupted them.

"What's that?" Cloud asked.

Tifa looked out the window. "It's Raine."

Before Cloud could ask, the doors to the church opened, and a pretty young woman with long brown hair and dark brown eyes strolled into the church, dressed in riding leathers. A helmet was propped under her arm, and she was grinning… _at him._ "Well, I guess you're not MIA anymore, are you?" She asked him, and then poked him in the chest with her finger. "How-dare-you-leave-the-hospital-like-that-you-idiot!" She said this all very fast.

Cloud sneered at her, and turned away. He remembered her, she was the nurse from the hospital.

"I'm talking to you!" She said angrily, and forced his face to her.

"Back off!" Cloud yelled.

"Cloud, she's just trying to…" Tifa started.

"I'm tired of everyone trying to help me!" He yelled again, "Maybe I don't want to be helped! Maybe I just don't give a damn anymore!"

"Oh, shut up." Raine said.

Cloud gave her a murderous look.

"Tifa told me what happened to your girlfriend, but how long ago was that? Two years I believe!"

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"Oh, I don't? Well, maybe you remember someone by the name of Zack?"

Cloud stared at her.

"Yes, that's right, he was my boyfriend, and he died! But look at me, I'm not crying every day over him!"

"Did you watch him die?" Cloud demanded, stepping so close to her she could feet his breath on her face. "were you so close you could reach out a hand to touch him? Did you hear…" He swallowed hard, "Did you hear his last breath?"

"No," She said quietly.

"So who the hell are you to tell me how to feel?" Cloud asked.

"Cloud…" Tifa said.

"You're right," Raine replied with a flip of her long hair over her shoulder. "So fine, go on brooding. Waste away. Whatever."

There was a silence between the three of them.

"Raine---" Tifa started.

Marlene bounded back in, "Nurse Raine!"

"Marlene!" Raine grinned.

The two hugged.

"I heard shouting…" Marlene said, eying the adults; from Cloud's face full of hatred, to Tifa's worry, to Raine's puzzled.

"We should go," Tifa said. "Cloud…"

"Is coming home with you." Raine decided.

Cloud opened his mouth angrily.

"Really?" Marlene's small face lit up. She grinned up at Cloud. "I miss you playing with me!"

Cloud glared at Raine. How dare she do this to him? He looked down at Marlene, so full of hope. He took her small hand. "Yeah, but just for the night." And lead her out of the church.


	3. On My Own

_Chapter 3: On My Own_

_Author's note: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad so many of you like this fic. I have been putting lines in between the paragraph breaks, but I have no idea why they are not showing up! Sorry about that._

_I can't breathe._

The thought entered the girl's mind as she opened her eyes, looking for the cause of this problem. Her whole body was numb from being in the cold waters. She kicked her arms and legs, and felt her limbs following the orders. She tilted her head to the water's surface, and glided gently up to its peak.

_Air!_

She breathed in huge mouthfuls of it, and drew the water from her face with her hands, and stared around. She swam over to the water's edge, and climbed onto shore, her soaked wet dress feeling as if it weighed over three thousand pounds. The struggle made her collapse onto the muddy bank panting. Where exactly was she? The thought scared her, why couldn't she remember where she was or how she got there? _Think,_ she told herself, _I'm just shaken up from being in the water--- but how did I get in the water? How did I get to this place?_ She rubbed her face with her hands, and brought her knees up to her chest. She remembered floating in the water, as if she was sleeping, and then waking because she couldn't breathe. Maybe she had been kidnapped, and thrown in the lake! She checked her wrists for marks, and her neck. Nothing. Then her fingers brushed up against a ripped piece of clothing. She got to her feet, and stared down at her stomach. There was a huge vertical gash in her dress, surrounded by what looked horribly like blood, all the way to her flesh. _Oh God, I could be dying!_ Frantic, she pulled the hem of her dress up to the torn part, and saw her stomach was smooth. What was going on here? She smelled the stain, but the ocean had carried away any trace of what it had been. The substance was caked on, meaning it had to have been on her _before_ she was thrown in the water. She ran a hand up her back, and felt a tear identical to the one in front, but her skin was smooth under that rip too. She felt like screaming. She felt like shouting. Instead, she collapsed back to the earth, hugging her knees tightly. And then a sudden realization more disturbing than the rest entered her mind:

She couldn't even remember her name.

She found her way out of the forest by morning, and walked along a lonely stretch of highway. She was tired, she was hungry, and she was _scared._ She was hoping to find a town soon, but in either direction, all she saw was endless desert. Maybe someone would recognize her in a town, if she ever found one. Maybe her family was looking for her. She didn't really have any memories, but she had a feeling that she had been here before. Somehow, she knew she'd find a town if she kept walking. A horn honking startled her, and she turned to find an old man in a blue pick-up truck smiling at her.

"Hi, stranger," The man said.

Well, it was pretty clear this guy didn't know her.

"Hi," She replied.

"Are you headed to Wall Market?"

Wall Market… Wall Market… why did that sound familiar?

"I… think so--- yes."

"Well, hop in, I'm goin there myself. Have you ever heard of Dio's Gym?"

That sounded familiar too. Aeris nodded, and hopped in the truck.

"He's my son. Little arrogant, but hey. Got into a bit of trouble at the Gold Saucer once, but haven't we all?" The man chuckled, and pulled back onto the highway. He then realized she was soaked. "Jumpin' Giraffes lady, did you fall in your bath tub or something?"

_Gold Saucer._ She knew that. She knew it, she just couldn't place it…

Aeris nervously sat on her hands, trying to absorb as much water from her wet garments as she could. "Actually, I woke up in this lake, and I can't seem to remember who I am."

The man reached a hand over and put in on her shoulder. "Don't worry, someone will remember you at Wall Market."

The girl smiled for the first time, hoping the man was right.


	4. Insanity?

Chapter 4: Insanity?

"No, Tifa, I don't want to…" He got cut off as she jerked him forward, racing after Marlene.

"Come on, Cloud, once a year Wall Market has a carnival, and Marlene wants you here!"

Cloud stared around at all of the happy faces, children screaming with delight, couples nestled cozily together, and felt a familiar pain in his chest. Aeris would have loved this. He remembered when they were here, when she made him dress as a girl to go rescue Tifa.

He got thrust from her grasp when a gang of small children ran in between them, and Cloud was knocked on his ass. He got up, dusted himself off, and paused.

There, mere footsteps away from him was Aeris. She was as picture perfect as ever. Cloud's blue eyes locked on the magnificent creature as she walked passed him. She turned to him, and smiled, and kept on walking. Who was she? Who _was_ she? He grabbed Tifa's arm, and spun her around.

"Hey, Cloud---"

"Look! There!" He pointed at the girl's back.

"It's a girl." Tifa said.

"It's her." Cloud said. "Tifa, it's Aeris."

Tifa was silent a minute.

"You don't believe me." He said. It was pretty much written all over her face.

Tifa reached up her hand, and rested it against his forehead. "You're burning up. We need to get you home in bed."

"I'm not sick! I know it's her!" Cloud insisted irritably. He pushed away from her, and ran after the angel in the pink dress.

"Cloud!" Tifa shouted after him, but he didn't dare turn back. He pushed people out of the way following her path, and realized he had lost her in the crowd. "No, dammit!" He cursed.

There was a giggle behind him. Cloud turned, and found the girl smiling at him.

"Are you looking for me?" She asked. "I've seen you around."

"I---yes. It's… you remind me of someone…"

"Strange," She whispered, "So do you…"

Cloud reached out, and touched her face.

The girl smiled at him, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were flirting with me."

"Aer… what's your name?" He asked.

She just smiled at him again, and ruffled his bangs with her fingers. But then she frowned, "I wish I could tell you. I can't seem to remember."

"Aeris," He whispered.

She thought a moment, "Aeris… that's a pretty name, don't you think?"

Cloud thought a moment. "Does the name Cloud mean anything to you?"

The girl grabbed her head. Cloud got ready to catch her in case she fainted. "Cloud… I know that name. How do I know that name?"

"I'm Cloud." He said.

"Are you?" She whispered, drinking the sight of him in. He was definitely gorgeous. "Do you know who I am?"

"I might." He said.

"Well, they've been calling me Mary, the family I'm staying with."

"Mary," Cloud whispered, frowning. Was he losing his mind?

……………………………………………………………………………………

Tifa watched as Cloud ran into the crowd.

"Someone will take him from you."

Tifa jumped, and found a knarled old woman, wooden cane as a support beam whispering in Tifa's ear. "Sorry?"

"Someone will take him from you." She repeated, one beady eye on the young brunette, the other hidden beneath a patch. "Unless you leave here with him this instant."

Tifa backed away slowly. "I have to go." She snatched Marlene's hand and took off in the direction Cloud was headed, finally spotting the blonde. "Cloud!" Tifa came running up to him, saw the girl he was talking to, and stumbled backwards. "Oh my… oh my God…"

"I told you," Cloud said.

"How is this possible?" She asked.

"Care to clue me in? Do you know me?" The girl asked.

"You look like a very close friend of ours that we lost long ago." Tifa replied.

"I'm Mary," The girl said, "and you are?"

"Tifa," She replied, and nodding to the child, "Marlene."

"Aeris?" Marlene asked, looking up at her.

"Her name's Mary." Tifa said, looking at Cloud.

"She can't remember her name, or her past." Cloud told Tifa.

Tifa frowned.

"Well, I should be going," Aeris said, "Nice meeting you all."

"Wait," Cloud said. "Just wait. If you come with me, I could help you find out who you are."

"Cloud," Tifa said warningly. "If she's not Aeris…"

"I know what I'm doing, Tifa!" He shouted. "What do you say?" He asked the girl, "Will you come with me?"

Mary blushed, and thought a moment, "Yes." She said, taking his hand.


	5. Cozy

Chapter 5: Cozy

Mary followed Cloud into his room at the seventh heaven. It was right next to Tifa's room, and it was messy. Clothes thrown everywhere, the floor littered with maps and various order slips.

"Cozy," She replied with a smile.

"I… need to tidy…" He said, grabbing a handful of paper from the floor and stuffing it into the trash can. "Make yourself at home."

Mary took a seat on the edge of Cloud's bed, and folded her hands neatly in front of her.

"You'll be staying in this room," He said.

"And will you be sleeping with Tifa?" She asked quickly, and then blushed and turned away.

"No," Cloud said, "I'll be on the couch."

Mary smiled at him, a smile he couldn't mistake for relief.

"How do you plan to help me?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking that tomorrow we could go to some of Aeris's old places. Her church, definitely…"

Mary flopped down on Cloud's bed, and snuggled her face into the pillow. "Sounds good."

"I guess you're pretty tired," Cloud told her.

"Yeah," She agreed, "It's been a long day." She closed her big green eyes.

Cloud watched her for a minute, before heading to the door.

"Hey, Cloud?"

He turned back to her.

"Thanks," She said.

"For what?" Cloud asked. "I may not even be able to help you…" His thoughts trailed off. What if she wasn't Aeris? But no--- he couldn't think like that. She had to be Aeris, she just had to.

"But you're trying." Mary replied, and winked at him. "And you offered me into your home. I don't know how to repay you."

"Just get some rest," Cloud said, trying to stop the thoughts of his male mind that came dancing into his head. Cloud wasn't like that, he wasn't a one-night stand kind of guy. He had to give his heart and soul completely to something--- to someone, and it wasn't something he had ever thought about before until Aeris changed him. God, he owed her so much.

"Goodnight," Mary mumbled, her voice caked with sleepiness.

"Night," Cloud said, and left the room. He was greeted by Tifa who was walking up the stairs.

"She asleep?" Tifa asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yeah," Cloud said, and stepped around her toward the stair.

"Cloud," Tifa said, grabbing his arm, "We never really discussed this, you just sort of ran into it…"

"Not here, we'll wake her."

"Oh, heaven forbid…" She mumbled, following him down the stairs.

The door that lead out to the Seventh Heaven was ajar, and Cloud pushed his way through, greeted with fond memories of the place. There were so many memories here… Biggs, Wedge and Jessie had lived here. Barrett had lived here. So many people had relaxed and unwound here, but now all of that was gone. The bar was gaining in popularity again, but there was an un-spoken sadness, and everyone knew it.

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea," Tifa said.

Cloud ran a hand through his hair. "Look, if it's too much for you, with the kids and everything, Mary and I could find a…"

"That's not what I mean, and you know it." Tifa said.

Cloud rested his back against the wall, crossed his arms and turned to her.

"Why is this girl so important to you, Cloud? You just met her, and five minutes after that, you're living with her. That's not like you… at all."

"You've seen her, Tifa. You've heard her voice. Something's telling me… my heart is telling me that Aeris has come back."

"What if she hasn't? What if this is all just a coincidence, I mean, look at Raine!"

"Raine isn't Aeris." He said simply, shaking his head. "This girl--- I have to know."

Tifa walked to him and placed her hands on his arms. "For your sake, I hope you're right."

The door opened and two little faces appeared in the doorway. One belonged to Marlene, and the other, a small boy was an orphan that Tifa had taken in named Denzel. His parents had been killed when the plate fell, and Tifa couldn't help but feel a little responsible. The boy had been living with her and Marlene the past two years during Barrett's absense as he was off searching for another source of energy for the planet.

"We heard you talking," Marlene said.

"Oh, the partners in crime are awake." Tifa said. "And why aren't you two in bed?"

"Some lady's in Cloud's bed," Denzel said, grinning.

"Can we have ice cream?" Marlene asked.

"Want to help me getting them back into bed?" Tifa asked.

Cloud took Marlene's hand, "Sure."

"Piggyback!" Denzel yelled, jumping on Tifa's back.

Marlene arched a brow at Cloud, and he scooped her up, hanging her upside down as he climbed the stairs. The children shrieked with delight as the two adults carried them into their beds.

"Story, Cloud!" Denzel insisted.

"Yeah, tell us a good one from one of your deliveries!" Marlene said.

"Alright, but you two have to settle down, our guest is asleep."

"We promise!" Denzel said.

Tifa gave a loud yawn, "Thanks Cloud. I'll see you in the morning, you two. Goodnight."

"No, Tifa, stay!" Marlene squeaked.

"Oh, alright," Tifa said, pulling up a chair. "But after this, it's really time for bed." She gave a smile, and couldn't help the feeling that they were like a family.


	6. Remember

Author's Note: Thanks for all the love and pink cookies! You guys totally rock!

Chapter 6: Remember

Cloud awoke to find two small heads asleep on his chest. Denzel was snoring loudly, and a puddle of Marlene's drool dampened his shirt. He got up as quietly as he could, and stretched. Something smelled pleasant. Was that pancakes? He opened the door, and the sweet aroma grew stronger. He ambled down the stairs and found Tifa at the stove, spatula in hand.

"Morning," She smiled.

"Morning," Cloud replied. He stretched again. "Mary still asleep?"

Tifa shook her head, "She's out front. Cloud, I didn't mean anything by it…"

"What happened?"

"She'll tell you. Call her in, anyway. Your breakfast is going to get cold."

Cloud walked out the door and saw Mary seated on the wooden steps, a basket and staff at her feet. Cloud felt a lump in his throat as he walked down the steps toward her. Those were Aeris's old things. Mary had a blank stare as Cloud sat down beside her.

"Tifa tried to help me," She said.

Cloud picked up the basket gently, "I can see that." He said, "Any luck?"

"No!" She shouted angrily.

Cloud's dissapointment grew. He examined the basket further. "She was carrying this the first time I saw her, and ever since then. She was a flower girl, offered me one for a gil. And this…" He bent over, and stopped. A searing pain flashed across his abdomen. He dropped the basket, shut his eyes and clutched his stomach.

"Are you alright?" She asked anxiously.

"Yeah," He coughed. Even that was murder. He bent over and picked up the rod. It was a miracle he could do it without passing out. "This was her favorite rod," He continued.

Mary took the basket and put it on her arm. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Maybe you're trying too hard." Cloud suggested.

Mary sighed, "Maybe you're right… but I feel like there's something on the very edge of my memory, I just can't get it."

"Come on, let's get some breakfast. Tifa makes the best." He got to his feet without screaming from the pain, and lead the way inside.

…………………………………..

When the two entered the kitchen, Marlene, Denzel, Tifa, and Raine sat at the table, eating happily. Mary's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as she sat down beside Cloud and studied Raine. There were a few differences, but it was amazing how much the two girls looked a like. Raine gave Mary a quick glance, and returned to her food.

"Mary, Raine. Raine, Mary." Tifa announced.

"Hi," Mary said with a smile.

Raine gave a grunt, swallowed a mouthful, and smiled back. "Hi there."

Denzel and Marlene were staring at them.

"Nurse Raine, I didn't know you had a twin." Marlene said.

"We're not related," Raine said. "I'm the only girl in my family."

Cloud noticed Mary's face fall. "No distant cousins?" She asked hopefully.

"Sorry," Raine said, with a shake of her head.

"Mary can't remember her past." Tifa explained.

"Really?" Raine asked, interest blooming over her face. "Have you considered hypnosis?"

"No," Mary replied, making a face, "Nothing that extreme." And she finished her meal in silence.

……………………………

Mary retreated to Cloud's room after breakfast, and Cloud went up to look for her after awhile. He stood outside his door, hand poised on the knob, thinking. If she was Aeris, if she truly was, then he'd take her to her church and everything would be okay… wouldn't it? He took a deep breath, and knocked.

There was a quiet, "Come in."

Cloud entered the room and saw her sitting on his bed, twirling a lock of auburn hair between her fingers. His mind did flips. His upstairs was telling him that she was upset, while his downstairs was telling him she was sitting on his bed. Cloud shook his head.

"I was wondering where you went." He said.

She didn't look at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She finally met his eye. "I thought… I actually thought I had a sister."

"Oh," Cloud shifted his weight uncomfortably. He hated to see her upset, yet he couldn't think of a damn thing to tell her. How come everyone else knew what to say in times like these? "You'll remember," He said finally, "I'll…. We'll help you."

"I know you want to, but…. I don't think anyone can."

"Don't talk like that!" He said urgently, "There was a time… a time when I was lost and confused… and… I got through it, with the help of friends." He closed his eyes, and gritted his teeth at the burning pain in his abdomen.

Mary gave a concerned look at him, "Are you sure you're okay?"

He nodded, "Come on, I have an idea."


	7. A Wing and a Prayer

Chapter 7: A Wing and a Prayer

Mary sprinted up the isle of the church, taking in its beauty. She looked at the stained glass windows, at the altar, at ivy growing on the walls. She bent down to tend to the flowers at the very spot where he fell through the roof over two years ago… She ran her fingers over the petals.

"Anything?" Cloud asked.

"This place is special," She whispered. "I feel like I know it… like it's right there, I just can't… remember…" Her voice broke on the last word.

Cloud sighed. He thought this of all places would make her remember, prove to him that she was Aeris. But he had to face the facts. If her own church couldn't jog her memory, maybe it was just wishful thinking that Aeris had returned. This girl wasn't Aeris, no matter how much Cloud wanted her to be, and he had put her through enough grief. "Listen," Cloud started.

The girl turned to him.

Cloud drank in her big green eyes, pale lips, soft brown hair, angelic skin… she looked so much like Aeris. She even sounded like her, to her sweet voice and silly giggles. But, no matter what, he couldn't get it through his head that this wasn't her.

"Don't give up on me," She begged. "I know I'm close to something, I _know_ it."

Cloud raked a hand through his hair. "I won't. I promise."

"Really?"

Cloud gave a nod.

"But what if I'm not the person you think I am?" She whispered.

"Then, I guess I'll just have to keep looking." He then placed a hand to his ribs as an unbearable wave of pain descended upon him.

"You're hurt!" She cried.

"It's nothing." He panted. He wanted to collapse into a pew… he _needed_ to, but he didn't want to worry her.

"It's something."

"Come on, let's get home, it's late." He said, and hoping he didn't pass out, lead the way out of the church.

…………………………………………………………………………

"You must really love her." The girl said as she flopped down on Cloud's bed.

"What?" Cloud asked. The pain had gone, but his heart was still disappointed from the church. He sat down beside her.

"The girl you're looking for."

"Oh," Cloud nodded, "I did, and I still do, but I never had the chance to tell her. We were only together for a short time, and things kept getting in the way." Why the hell was it so easy for him to say that now? If he could have only told Aeris…

"What happened to her?" She asked.

Cloud's eyes grew cold, "Another man took her away from me." And it was true, had it not been for Sephiroth, he'd still have Aeris.

"I'm sorry." She said, "If I had someone like you who loved me, I would never leave."

Cloud gave a small sigh, "Sometimes, there's just things we can't control."

"I know that," She said. "I'd give anything to remember… anything." She kicked off her shoes and wiggled her toes happily.

Cloud gave a nod.

"This is really nice of you, helping me out like this."

"I can't really help it," He said, "You remind me so much of Aeris."

She looked up at him with a frown, "I don't think it's helping you, me being here."

"No," Cloud said quickly, "No, please stay… I--- it's been a long time since I've been close to someone, and… please don't leave."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

She smiled, "Okay then. You know, someone as good looking as you, it's kind of hard to believe all the ladies aren't chasing after you."

"I have issues," He said with a shrug.

Aeris swooned, "It's because of… Aeris, is that her name?"

Cloud nodded, and she swooned again.

"Wow," She whispered, "She must have been something."

"She was."

There was a pause between them.

"Can I tell you something?"

He shrugged, "Alright."

"Well… lately, I've been hearing… voices."

Cloud's pupils dilated, and he jumped off of the bed. "What?"

"You think I'm crazy."

"No," Cloud said, "What do they say?" Holy Moses… what the hell was going on here?

She shook her head, "It's hard to make out sometimes, but mostly it's a woman saying she misses me. I think it's… I think it's my mother, but…"

"But what?" Cloud prodded.

"I have the feeling she's dead." She sighed, and locked her eyes on her hands. "You must really think I'm crazy."

Cloud raked a hand through his hair. This was becoming too real for him. Could she really be Aeris, or was this girl nuts?

"Cloud?" She said softly, still staring at her hands.

"I don't know what's happening," He said, "but, I'm not going anywhere… except to bed." His mind was racing… he had to go somewhere and think…

She grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you." She leaned over, and kissed his cheek.

Cloud froze, a zillion memories racing through his brain.

It's _her_.

He couldn't shake that feeling. It felt… like Aeris.

"I'm sorry," She said, "did I do something wrong?"

Cloud realized he was frozen, and shook his head, "No, it's just… nothing. Goodnight."

"Good night," She whispered back, her eyes already closed.

…………………………………………………………………………

Cloud lay on the couch, a hand to his cheek. It's Aeris, it's her, I know it… he shoved his hands through his hair. But if it _was_ her, why didn't she remember him? Could Tifa be right? Could he want her so badly that his mind put her qualities in a stranger? And in every sense of the word, this girl was a stranger, she didn't even have her own name. Cloud closed his eyes with all of this on his mind.


	8. Remembering a Heartbreak

Chapter 8: Remembering a Heart Break

The tinking of glasses and general rummaging noises awoke Cloud from his sleep. Did someone break in? The rest of the house seemed quiet. He grabbed his Buster from the side of the couch, and walked in the direction of the noise. It was coming from the bar. He pushed open the swinging door, and saw a mane of brown hair wiping glasses clean.

Raine.

Cloud watched her tidying up the bar. She looked so much like Aeris, but it couldn't be her…

"Who are you?" He asked, crossing his arms, and starring at her.

She looked up at him, and cocked a brow. "Are you feeling okay?"

"There's something weird going on here… you can't look exactly like her and not…"

She sighed. "Cloud, I thought you were making progress. You have to let her go, no matter how painful it is, it's the only way to ever move on."

"Who says I want to?" He asked moodily.

"I can see it in your eyes." She replied.

"That's just the Mako."

"Liar."

His brows furrowed, "Listen, you don't even know…"

"Know you?" She finished. "I know all about you. I know your type. The brooding macho man. Cloud, I've seen the way you look at me, and I… I just want you to know that I feel the same."

Cloud was silent.

"You want me. I know you do."

Cloud heard the desperation in her voice, the pleading look on her face. "Raine, I…"

But their faces grew steadily closer.

………………………………………….

Images danced through Mary's mind as she slept…. Cloud swinging his huge sword at Sephiroth… _Sephiroth_! A tall silver-haired man! He was Sephiroth, and she saw Cloud fighting him… were these just dreams? The scene changed, and an image of Marlene hugging an African American man… _her father, Barrett…_It changed again, and she was in a helicopter, yelling down to Tifa… _"Aeris, where's Marlene?" _ Tifa had yelled up to her. _Aeris._ She had called her Aeris. "_Don't worry, Tifa, she's safe!"_ She felt herself shout, and then met the back of a man's hand… _who was he?_ The scene changed again and she was in a cage along with a creature that resembled a lion… _Red XIII, Nanaki…_it changed again, and she was on her knees, in prayer, as a long shadow decended behind her, and then she felt a cold blade slash through her….

She sat straight up in bed, panting. And suddenly, she knew… she knew everything. Her name was Aeris Gainsborough, the last Cetra, and she had once died.

She brought her knees up to her chest, and buried her face in them. "Dreams, their just dreams…" She whispered. But then why did it feel so real? Why could she suddenly recall what happened to her, why she woke up in water, why there was a huge gash through her dress? Aeris. _She_ was Cloud's Aeris, and right now, he was all she needed. She hopped out of bed to go in search of him. Her path led her to the bar, and she peeked in the diamond-shaped window. What she saw almost made her cry out. Cloud and Raine stood comfortably close to one another, their faces inches apart.

_You're too late. He's moved on._

Hot tears stung the back of her eyes as she ran from the window. She remembered their Gondola ride at the Gold Saucer, how sweet he had been, how he was so concerned for her… but those days were gone now, and there was nothing for her here now. She opened the front door, and walked out into the pouring rain.

……………………………………

Cloud pulled away from her. _How could you do this to Aeris?_ The sudden question popped into his head, and he felt a new wave of guilt. "No…" He whispered, and stepped back from her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

_What are you doing? _"Nothing," He said quickly, and got to his feet. "Goodnight…" And he ran out of the room.


	9. In the Rain

Chapter 9: In the Rain

Cloud's feet led him automatically to Mary's room. He gave a knock, and then a double knock. After getting no response, he poked his head in to see if she was sleeping. After the episode with Raine, he really wanted to see her, make sure she was real. But an empty room greeted him. He furrowed his brow, and walked to the window, just in time to see her silhouette run from the bar.

………………

Cloud ran after Aeris in the rain. He could barely see her outline in the dark. He forgot how fast she was. But, when he finally caught up to her, he could see the tears in her eyes.

"Cloud, you shouldn't have followed me."

"You know I'd follow you anywhere."

Aeris turned her head from him, "Do you like her?"

"Who?"

"That girl. The one that looks like me."

"No." He said.

"Yeah? Didn't stop you from kissing her!"

Cloud shook his head, "You didn't see the whole thing."

But Aeris kept on talking, "I was going to tell you… I was going to…"

"Mary," He started.

"I'm _not_ Mary, okay?" She said. "That's what I was going to tell you. I was going to tell you that I remember everything, but that doesn't matter now, does it?"

"Who are you?" He whispered. His blue eyes held a glimmer of hope, a hope so vibrant it made them shine. If she was who he knew her to be, he'd finally feel like he had a purpose, that his searching would be over.

"You know. You've always known."

"Aeris," His voice came out choked.

She sighed, "When I decided to come back, it was because you needed me. I didn't realize you'd need her too, I didn't… I couldn't stay away. I knew you were hurting and…" she sighed, "I don't know."

"You…" He whispered. "You---you… left…"

She hung her head, but he lifted her chin to him, and continued, "You left the Promised Land for me?"

She nodded, tears trailing down her face. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Please don't…"

"Cloud…" She whispered. She slowly lifted her arms and put them on his shoulders, and then clasped her hands together around his neck, but she didn't look him in the eye.

"Aeris, I…" He started.

"Cloud, do you love me?" She said softly, finally able to look at him. Her sparkling green emeralds glittered with unshed tears, as if his answer would stop the pending flow, or open the floodgates.

Cloud looked down at her. "Aeris, I've searched… I've searched everywhere for you. You changed me."

"And you saved me." She said. "But you didn't answer my question."

"Yeah," He said, "I do."

Aeris lowered her face again, her tears splashing onto his sweater. "I always thought you might have. Maybe just a little."

He smiled, and Aeris thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "So, you don't like Raine?"

Cloud shook his head, and Aeris tilted her face up to his, but she cried out when his eyes rolled up into his head, and he collapsed to the ground.

A/n: Awww, they're together again! But uh oh! Cloud's sick! Will Aeris be able to get him the help he needs or is it too late?


	10. Calmlands

Chapter 10: Calmlands

Author's Note: Hey guys! I've gotten reviews, pleads, and death threats to finish this story, so here's the next chapter! A friend of mine downloaded Advent Children and I saw it and it is…. AMAZING. I can't wait for the NA release! Well here's chapter 10! Thank you guys so much!

Cloud crumbled to the ground. Aeris caught his head just in time before he smacked it on the pavement. She knelt down to him and placed her hand on his forehead. "Sweet Cloud…" She whispered.

……………………………………………………………………………………

White.

Cloud could feel the burning light through his closed eyes. He opened them, and was engulfed in a brilliant white light. Where was he? Every which way he looked, he saw nothing but white. And then, a figure started walking toward him.

No, not walking…

Gliding.

He looked down at his feet as well, and though he felt solid ground beneath him, he could not see it, but he didn't feel scared, or nervous.

This place, wherever it was, made him feel safe, secure, peaceful. And this figure… his hand didn't automatically reach for the sword he knew was no longer on his back. He felt at ease. Like he stepped into a warm bubble bath. He liked this feeling.

The figure was Aeris. Well, she looked a lot like Aeris, anyway, but this woman was different. She was older, and Cloud knew she was full of wisdom.

"Are you Cloud?" She asked with a smile, her green eyes blazing into his.

Though she smiled, Cloud felt that this was more like an accusation instead of a question. He nodded.

"We meet at last." She said with another smile. "I am Ifalna."

Cloud stared at her, one question poking at him above the rest. "Am I dead?"

She didn't answer, but glided away from him toward what looked like a window. From where he stood, he could see what looked like Midgar below. He hurried after her, and found that he was gliding too. It was an extroadinarily pleasant feeling, like his feet were being massaged.

"Are you happy here?" She asked.

"So I am dead." Cloud concluded. But, again, that didn't worry him. It was a "ho-hum" feeling. This place definitely had its perks.

"You still have a choice." Ifalna told him, "But not long to decide. This is the point where the others have changed their troubled ways, or have chosen to forget them. And as you are among the troubled as well, your choice is to return to the world you know, or to remain here, calm and peaceful."

"I'm not… troubled…" Cloud mumbled.

Ifalna shook her head, "Were you not contemplating taking your own life?"

"That was only to meet…" He stopped short, and Ifalna smiled with a nod.

"You don't understand. Before I met Aeris, I was…" But even as he said this, it felt like it was so long ago.

"I know what you were before, after, and during your time with my daughter." She waved her hand to the window. "Look, and then decide."

Cloud glided over to the window, and peered down. He saw his body, with Aeris kneeling over him. And seeing her there, in the rain, he knew he could never pick this paradise over Aeris. His time with Aeris _was_ paradise. From the moment he met her, she was all he ever knew, all he wanted to know. "I want to go back." He said immediately.

Ifalna smiled. "My daughter chose you over this too. You shall be sent back, then, and you'll be happy together."

"Thank you." Cloud said.

And slowly, the light begin to dim…


	11. I'm Back

Chapter 11: I'm Back

Author's Note: Me again! One more chapter after this one! Thank all of you guys soooo much! It really means a lot to me. Okay, here we go…

……………………………………………………………………

Cloud opened his eyes, and squinted as the light burned into them. Wait… what light? Had something happened? Was he not sent back? But then he saw Aeris's face appear over him, and he recognized the hospital room.

"I'm back…" He whispered. "Aeris… Aeris, I saw the Promised Land…"

Tifa leaned over him too. "Cloud, what are you talking about? You had to have emergency surgery."

"I did see the Promised Land. Her mother was there. She said Aeris and I will be happy together. The light was so bright, and it was so peaceful there…" Cloud said.

"All patients that have had Anesthesia have wild stories." Raine walked in, and checked Cloud's IV. She gave him a wink. He furrowed his brows at her; she didn't seem to understand. "No, I'm telling you…"

"I believe him." Aeris said, and they all turned to her. "If Cloud says that's what happened, then that's what happened."

He gave her a smile.

She smiled back.

"What is Anesthesia, anyway?" Cloud asked.

"Something new and ground breaking. Raine thought you'd be an ideal candidate." Tifa told him.

"I bet." He said.

"Is it okay if I have a word alone with Cloud?" Tifa asked.

Aeris got to her feet. "Okay. I'll wait outside."

"It'll only be a minute," Tifa promised.

Aeris gave Cloud's shoulders a squeeze before leaving the room.

Cloud clasped his hands on his stomach, and looked at her.

"Well, here we are." Tifa said.

"Tifa, are you going to give me another lecture?"

"Look, I just want---just promise you won't scare us again, okay? I was scared. I was so scared…"

Cloud saw unshed tears in Tifa's eyes. He could only ever remember her crying once, that night under the Highwind when he told her he wasn't in love with her.

"I… I don't…"

Cloud reached out and grabbed Tifa's hand. "Things are okay now." He said, "I promise. Don't worry about me."

"I guess I'll leave the worrying to Aeris now." She said with a smile. She sighed, "I should be going, anyway."

"Hot date?" Cloud joked.

"Actually, yeah." Tifa said, and as those words were spoken, a spunky red head stepped inside the room.

"Reno?" Cloud shouted, and then grinned.

"What's wrong with Reno?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with Reno?" Reno repeated.

"Just… show her the time of her life." Cloud said.

Tifa grinned, and Reno wrapped an arm around her shoulders, with a salute. "See ya."

"See you at home." Tifa called over her shoulder. "Barrett's watching the kids."

They exited the room, and Aeris poked her head back in.

He beckoned her forward, and she snuggled up next to him on the bed. "You'll be okay now, won't you?" She asked, twirling little circles on his chest with her finger.

"Yeah. I'm… I'm not alone as long as you're with me."

She kissed his cheek. "What's going to happen now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we'll go back to Tifa's, and then what?"

"What else do you want to happen?"

She was silent a minute, and then, "Summer is always a beautiful time for a wedding." She smiled.

Cloud looked down at her. "You want to get married?"

"Well, you can't say that we don't know each other… that we don't love each other…"

"No, it's just… a hospital room isn't the place for me to propose to you. It should be… more than this."

Aeris rested her chin on his chest and stared into his eyes. "It doesn't matter where, my answer is going to be the same."

"I don't even have a ring…"

"I have you, don't I?" She whispered.

He took her hand. "You're right. Stand up on the bed."

She giggled, and wobbling a little, stood on Cloud's bed, as he took both of her hands in his own. "Aeris Gainsborough, I can't say all that it's my heart, because you create new feelings that I can't even describe. I felt like I was asleep until you came into my life and woke me. It's the best feeling I've felt, and I will devote every waking minute to make you the happiest you've ever been. Would you marry me?"

A tear splashed onto Cloud's hand as Aeris whispered, "Yes."


	12. The Soldier and his Flower Girl

Chapter 12: The Soldier and his Flower Girl

Author's note: Here it is, the last chapter! **Sobs** I'd like to thank:

everyone that reviewed to this story- I LOVE YOU ALL

Cloud for being irresistible

Aeris for being my favorite female character,

Tetsuya Nomura for creating these wonderful characters

Square-enix (square-soft, squarenix) for creating such a friggin awesome game and steering this author into a life of artwork and happiness. And also for creating Advent Children.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Aeris smiled as she walked up the isle to Cloud. It was a funny day for a wedding. The sky was overcast, and every now and then a loud clap of thunder would make them all jump. Zack walked up the isle with Aeris to give her away to Cloud.

Wait, Zack? Zack was dead… what was going on here?

As Aeris neared Cloud, a large figure fell from the sky behind her. It was Sephiroth, and he was going to lose her all over again.

"AERIS!" He cried, and turned to run to her, but Barrett grabbed a hold of him. Sephiroth descended from the heavens, and plunged his sword into her. Her white dress was splattered with crimson. And like that, Sephiorth had vanished. "NO!" Cloud howled, and sprung free from Barrett. He ran to her, and cradled her in his arms. "Please no…" The cuff of his shirt under his tuxedo were stained with her blood. "Aeris, please…"

But she didn't respond. He had lost her again. He had failed to save her _again._

………………………………………………………………….

Cloud bolted up in bed.

A dream. It had all been a dream. It had been real once, but this time it was a dream.

Just a dream…

Cloud turned to the angel sleeping next to him.

_See?_ He thought, _See, she's right here. _He laid back down, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" She asked sleepily.

"Yeah," He said, "Just thinking about tomorrow."

She smiled, and soon was snoring again.

……………………………………………………………..

Cloud was surprised how many old faces showed up for the wedding. There was Yuffie, arm-n-arm with Vincent, whose lips twitched as if he were smiling as she hooted and hollered during the ceremony. Barrett sat next to Denzel and Marlene, as he was the best man. Marlene was chosen to be the flower girl, and Denzel the ring barer. Tifa was chosen as the Maid of Honor, and Cid to give Aeris away.

Cloud's heart seemed to jump in his throat as he heard the wedding march start up, and he saw her.

If it was possible, she looked even more beautiful. Like an angel in white, gliding her way toward him. And she was smiling… oh, was she smiling.

And he smiled too. But he couldn't stop himself from glancing at the ceiling until his arm was securely around hers.

It was here in her church that they were married, and it was perfect.

"I know pronounce you man and wife," The priest said.

Aeris giggled as Cloud lifted her veil, and she glanced down at the beautiful emerald ring on her finger that he had given her. "To match your eyes," He had said. He lowered his mouth to hers, and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

……………………………………………………………………………..

2 yrs later…

"Sora, give daddy back his sword…" Cloud pleaded with the toddler who shrieked with delight and drug Cloud's sword further away. The livingroom was a disaster. The curtains Aeris had made were shredded, the TV destroyed along with two lamps and a vase. Aeris was going to kill him. She had just stepped outside to tend to her flowers, and left Cloud in charge of their son. Sora tried to swing the sword again, and cut off a tip of one of his auburn spiked hair. He definitely resembled his parents. Cloud's blue eyes, Aeris's hair color, but Cloud's 'do.

Cloud had thought the move was kind of cute when his son reached for his sword. But after surveying the livingroom again, it wasn't cute at all. "Sora, it's not funny now…"

The door opened and Aeris stepped inside, carrying a basket of roses. Sora squealed, dropped the sword, and ran to his mother.

"Cloud, what happened here?" She demanded as she scooped up her son.

"We… were playing…" He coughed.

"I… see…" She giggled.

Cloud sheathed his sword.

"So you weren't showing him your moves again?"

"Of course not."

She giggled. "Well, how about I put him down for a nap, and then show you _my_ moves?"

Cloud's mouth flopped open.

"After you clean up this place, of course." Aeris said.

"As you wish," Cloud said as Aeris walked out of the room and upstairs to the nursery.

She put her son in his crib, and smiled at him. This was the life she had always dreamed of. This was the life they all deserved.

This was her Promised Land.

Fin


End file.
